No More Mr Hero
by TwixyReitz
Summary: He's been the hero for so long, keeping everything to himself, that he breaks and runs away from home. What happens when he meets a weird group of kids in his new school? Rated T for mentions of self harm and attempted suicide. Title and summary may change if something better comes up.
1. Chapter 1

He had always played the hero, the person who wanted to save the day. No one ever wondered how he managed, or if he would eventually break, they just thought it was part of his personality. Except for his twin brother, but barely anyone paid attention to the purple eyed boy when he tried to say something because he was so quiet.

The teen silently slipped out of his room at midnight, when he knew that his family would be fast asleep. Taking one last glance at his room, he sighed and quietly shut the door. He tiptoed down the stairs, skipping steps when he knew that they would creak, and walked towards the doors. He sighed as soon as he stepped outside and closed the front door behind him. His life wouldn't be revolving around being the hero anymore. The sleeve of his over-sized jacket showed bandages around his right wrist as he lifted his backpack to his shoulder. Alfred's smile didn't reach his broken blue eyes, and he left without looking back.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! I'm not sure if this will take off or not, but let me know if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I have been scolded and told that I should continue, so I shall continue!**

**Thanks to Kara-Alyssa and i-am-ashamed-of-you for reviewing, and i-am-ashamed-of-you and xXxBurplexXx for following!**

* * *

~Alfred~

I walked towards the small school that was in the town I had run to, and tried to be like my twin brother, Matthew. My head was down and I made my presence small while I tiptoed through the crowd, to the only office they had. Maybe no one would expect anything from me if I just tried to stay invisible.

* * *

~Twix~

"…so could you _please_ help me Twix? I don't know what to do!" One of my best friends cried.

It was lunch break at our school, and my friend had guy troubles.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, "When have I _ever_ been able to say no to you, Kay?" Suddenly, I turned around and started looking through the thickening crowd.

"Twix? Is something wrong…?" My sister, Dee, asked me. She trailed off as I stood up, searching for what I had felt before.

THERE! I went through the crowd, sidestepping around the different groups as my sister and two best friends didn't even try to follow me, but I felt Dee's eyes follow my every move. As I continued my weaving through the crowded hallway, the feeling kept getting stronger the closer I got to the office.

When I got to the principal's office, I saw a blonde-haired boy with a brown oversized jacket and oversized ripped jeans. He turned around and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the look in his sky-blue eyes. The same look of pain and hurt that I had once known. For, I myself had felt the same bitter brokenness, as he.

The secretary noticed me standing there and asked, "Twix, would you mind taking Alfred to the rest of his classes? I think he has the rest of the day with you."

I nodded at her and stuck my hand out for a handshake, "Hello there, Alfred. My name's Twix. It's nice to meet you," I said nervously, didn't want to spook him and have him do something stupid. He looked at my hand for a moment and slowly grasped onto it. If I hadn't been looking for it, I would have missed the tiniest bit of life flicker in his eyes. I held onto his hand a second longer than necessary and let his pain and fear wash over me, calming him in return. Smiling, I grabbed his wrist and weaved back to my sister and friends. By the time we made it through the crowd, that smile was forced because I had found the bandages on his wrists. It looked like Alfred was going to one of my special cases.

* * *

~Alfred~

I hadn't even noticed her behind me. When I turned around to look for someone to take me to the next class she had been right there, and had surprised me. She had chocolate brown hair with caramel highlights and her bangs covered her left eye. I watched as tears came to her eyes while she watched me, and was surprised again when she blinked and the tears were gone.

The secretary had asked the girl to take me to my classes and I was surprised a third time when she nodded. She seemed breakable, almost like my brother. Everything about her, the way she held herself and the way she spoke, reminded me of Matthew. I didn't notice her hand until she fidgeted a little, like she was nervous, so I slowly grabbed her hand, making sure to look at it so she wouldn't think of me as an aggressive person. Twix, as my mind caught me up to what I had missed while I had been thinking of Matthew, didn't let go of my hand. I noticed that I was feeling calmer than I had been and slowly looked up to her face, just in time to see pain flash through the blue-green eyes behind her glasses. She seemed to notice me looking at her, reluctantly let go of my hand, and smiled. After that, she muttered something about seeing her friends before lunch was over, grabbed my left wrist, and led me through the crowd.

She was humming under her breath as she ducked and sidestepped all of the people with amazing accuracy only dancers could muster. I knew the song she was humming, the chorus to "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin, but couldn't hum along because I was trying to concentrate on not bumping into people. My jacket sleeve slipped from her grasp and, before I could give her my other arm, she felt the bandages that my jacket had been hiding, and tensed, but she didn't stop weaving.

I felt the need to apologize and tell her the reasons why I had cut myself, but I kept my mouth shut as we finally stopped next to the bathroom. There was a bench next to the bathroom with three girls sitting on it. The first girl, who was the farthest away from us, had red hair with a black streak in the bangs that covered her right eye and she was glaring at me with hazel eyes. The second girl was short, had long blonde hair in a ponytail with blue bangs, and was looking at me with curious blue eyes. The last girl was only a head taller than the blonde one, had short brown hair, and was staring at me with hazel eyes.

Suddenly, the red-haired girl turned her, now teary, glare to Twix and said, "Stop it! You know I hate any songs by them!"

Twix looked like she was going to cry and I had to stop myself from becoming the hero again and rushing to her aid, that's what I had come here to get away from! After a second, she seemed fine again and said sadly, "Sorry sis, I didn't realize that I was doing it."

Twix's sister sighed and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the blonde pointed at me and said in a very excited voice, "He must be a Chicken!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hopefully this chapter was better than the last one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone! Before you guys read this chapter, you might want to re-read the other chapters since I edited them. After that, you are free to read this one and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

~Alfred~

After the blonde's outburst, the other three slowly looked at me and busted up laughing.

"No, Kay. He isn't a Chicken," Twix said, wiping tears from her eyes while the blonde one, Kay, giggled. Twix turned to me and said with a bright smile, "These are my besties. The one who said that you're a Chicken is Kay," Kay waved at me, and Twix pointed to the brown haired one, "this is MK," MK looked at me and waved, "and last but not least, is my little sister, Dee."

Dee just glared at me, then said, "Twix. We need to talk." Twix looked confused, but followed her sister into the bathroom that was beside us.

I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Kay's voice asked, "So what's crackalackin?" She giggled a little and I immediately thought I had chosen, or been dragged to, the wrong friends.

MK noticed my dilemma and patted the part of the bench in between them, "Sit down, she doesn't bite. Much," she said as she poked Kay in the side. Kay immediately squeaked, covered her side with one hand, and poked MK in the side with the other. MK squeaked and jumped over, only to land on the floor. I laughed as she stood up and dusted herself off, and stopped as I realized that the laugh hadn't been forced, like it had been back at home. After MK had finished dusting herself, she turned to Kay and said, "Truce?" Kay only grinned and nodded as they both sat down again.

A boy came up behind me and said, "I'm surprised. It usually doesn't stop until one of them tries to get Twix. Where is she, anyways?" I turned to see a skinny guy with orangeish-brown hair and green eyes.

"Dee's talking to her," the blonde smiled. That smile turned sour when a tall girl with orange hair, freckles, and green eyes walked up.

"Where's Dee?" The Ginger demanded. She noticed me and held her hand out with a confused look, "You must be new because I know all of the sou - I mean, people - here. My name's Red, but you can call me The Soulless One if you prefer." After her slip-up, I really didn't want to shake her hand.

Right as my hand was about to touch Red's a tired voice called, "Red, don't scare the newbie please." I turned to see a very worn out Twix without Dee, "Tape, this is Alfred. He has the next class with us, so please tell the teacher I'll be late." Without another word she beckoned to Red and went back into the restroom. Red looked scared and rushed after her. Kay and MK looked at each other and quietly left.

The hallway was almost empty as a bell rang. The skinny boy sighed and motioned me to follow him. Before we left, Twix stuck her head out the door, "Tape," she whisper-yelled, and we stopped to look at her. She glanced at me then back to Tape, "Wrists," she ordered. He glanced at me with surprise before nodding at her and walking away again. Just what was going on…?

* * *

~Twix~

I knew what Dee was going to say before she said it. Don't ask me how I knew, we weren't twins or anything, but we always seemed to know each other's thoughts. Before she could say anything though, I said, "But…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I can handle it," she whispered.

"Sis, you don't need to worry about it. I won't break from handling both of your problems." She wasn't listening; instead, she was trying to control her breathing.

"Dee?" Her breathing hitched and sped up. "Dagnabbit!" I muttered under my breath and I hugged her. Her breathing slowed a little, but not enough to quell the panic attack.

I heard a thump and laughter, "At least someone's having fun," I whispered while I slowed down my breathing. Remembering a book I read, I imagined my calm being a river and flowing to Dee. A non-ending river that was so calm, you could see the different fish that swam in it if you wanted to look over the side of the rowboat…wait, where did the rowboat come from? I opened my eyes to see that Dee was breathing slowly again so I smiled and slid her down to the floor. She let me and I was out of the bathroom when Red introduced herself to Alfred.

Kay hid behind me, she and Red didn't really get along, but I shook my head before calling out, "Red, don't scare the newbie please." I turned to Tape, introduced him to Alfred and said something about being late. After that was all done I turned back to Red and waved her inside the bathroom. She paled, if that was even possible for a Ginger, and hurried after me.

After looking at Dee, I remembered that I forgot to warn Tape. I told Red that I'd be right back, ran towards the doorway, and saw Tape and Alfred walking down the hall.

I didn't want to leave Dee, or disturb her, so I whispered loudly, "Tape!" They both looked at me so I looked at Alfred before looking back at Tape, "Wrists," I warned. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Alfred. Tape nodded that he understood and would stick close to the newbie, before walking down the hall again. I watched them walk down the hall and turn the corner to go outside, sparing sad glances to Tape's wrists that were covered by wristbands. After they turned and went outside, I sighed as I turned back to my younger-but-more-mature sister and tried not to do what I usually do best: mess everything up.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Feel free to jot down your thoughts on what you think and what could be done better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks to Makayla. and KaseySteelUSA for following! Also a really big thanks to i-am-ashamed-of-you for helping me a little bit with this chapter!**

* * *

~Alfred~

Tape stuck to me like glue while we were in class: if he wasn't near me, his eyes would follow me around. I didn't think that he knew about the razors in my backpack until he cornered me outside, after the class was over, and whispered, "Hand over the razors," with his hand held out.

"What?"

His green eyes flashed, and he reminded me of Uncle Alistair, "Don't play dumb with me, I can tell by the way you look around. It was the same thing I used to do, now hand them over."

Reluctantly, I reached into my backpack, handed them to him, and he nodded as he put them into his pocket.

"Let's go, Twix should be waiting at the office by now," He started strolling towards the main building, acting like nothing was wrong.

I followed him with a lot of questions on my mind, but I couldn't ask them. Not until I learned more about the people that could see right through my walls.

* * *

~Twix~

It was almost the end of class, so I decided to wait at the office after I grabbed my stuff and called my dad to let him know that everything was okay. I sighed and went over what Dee, Red and I talked about in my mind.

_"Dee, you okay now?" I asked._

_"…Yeah." She seemed uncertain, I knew she wasn't okay, but didn't point it out. If she felt better by pretending, I could understand._

_Speaking of understanding, "You understand why I feel like I have to help him, right? I don't want him to become another Snider."_

_Dee almost stopped breathing for a second, and Red told her, "Breathe, Dee," after she started breathing again Red turned to me, "I have a plan. How about I take care of Dee, and you can take care of Al and everyone else?" I thought it over, it seemed like an okay plan, and nodded. We both looked to my sister and she unenthusiastically nodded as well._

_I smiled and gave Dee a hug after she stood up, at least I was able to do something right._

I snapped out of it when the bell rang. Kids came from everywhere, rushing to get to their next class, while I just calmly stood next to the office waiting for Tape and Alfred. After looking around for a few seconds I decided that they'd interrupt me if I took too long, and thought about Dee. She had thought that I was asking her to help me take care of Alfred and had started to have a panic attack. I would have liked her to give me some insight on what I could do, but I could probably manage without her. She had Red with her, so I shouldn't be worried that Dee would have another panic attack…but what if someone asked her to deliver an impromptu speech? Would Red be able to calm her, or would she make things worse…?

A snapping noise next to my ear made me realize that I wasn't alone anymore. I looked up to see a very worried Tape and a curious Alfred, "If you keep standing around in a daze, we're going to miss math," Tape said.

"Oh, joy. Can we skip?" I asked sarcastically. Not that I really liked skipping, even though the teachers would probably excuse me (after letting my dad know), but math wasn't my favorite subject, even if it was the only class I had a B in.

I noticed Tape's smile as he shook his head. I sighed, "Well, darn. Let us went then!" Alfred gave me a confused look so I told him, "It's another way of saying let's go. Even though it's long, I prefer it."

Tape caught the look and told him, "Don't worry, she's not always like this."

I gasped and pointed at him, trying to hide the smile that crept up and almost immediately forgetting about Dee, "That, _sir_, is an insult! I'm wounded that you would say such a thing about me!" Turning to Alfred I said, "Don't worry, I'm not _always_ like this."

Tape couldn't hide his smile when Alfred asked, "What's the difference?"

"It's all in the pronunsci_ation*_! Sort of like in Harry Potter: 'It's Levi_O_sa, not Levio_SA_.' Everything depends on where you decide to italicize your voice," I explained. He just nodded and went along with it, and I kept talking about stuff until we finally got to the classroom.

* * *

~Alfred~

As soon as we reached the classroom, Twix stopped talking and walked straight to the back of it. She sat in the desk that was closest to the cupboards in the back, set her stuff underneath it, and grabbed a deck of cards from behind her. Tape told me to follow, sat in the desk in front of her, and motioned for me to sit beside her. I kept watching her after I sat down. After making sure that all of the cards were there, she shuffled them and, instead of listening to the teacher when he started class, she played Solitaire. When the teacher finished explaining the assignment, he handed out worksheets while everyone in the class (all on the other side of the room) got into a big group and started talking about the assignment. He got to Twix, saw what she was doing, smiled, and set the papers where they would be seen without interrupting her game.

I watched as she finished the game, looked up while shuffling the cards, and seemed surprised to see the papers in front of her. She set the cards down and looked through the papers. After that, instead of working on them, she put them into her math book, which was underneath her desk and full of papers.

Confused, I asked her, "Why aren't you working on the assignment?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "There are much more interesting things to do in this class than just math work. Wanna play something?" she asked, already turning her table towards mine and setting the cards out. I counted as she set down the cards: five facing down, one facing up beside that pile, another one facing up next to that, and five more cards facing down.

"But, shouldn't we…?" I tried to ask as she started to sort the rest of the cards into two stacks.

"Pish posh pottywash," Twix said, interrupting me, "If you spend every moment worrying about everything, you'll spend your life doing nothing."

I must have looked as confused as I felt, because she sighed, "Let me try to explain. If you spend every waking moment worrying about what everyone thinks about you, you'll never think about what _you_ want."

I could have sworn that my heart stopped; I thought she knew that I had run away…until she looked concerned. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" she asked me.

Breathing again, I noticed that there were tears in her eyes. She kept trying to blink them away, but they wouldn't leave, and almost spilled over before Tape turned around and said softly, "No, Twix, you didn't say anything wrong."

She sniffled and hid her face behind her wavy brown hair, "If you're sure…" she said softly.

I saw a tear, but she wiped it away before I could comment on it, "Twix…"

"I'm fine now. Let's play!" she said a little too loud, lifting her hair out of her face and smiling at me. Some people from the group on the other side of the room glanced over at us, but they quickly looked away. I wasn't sure, so I looked at Tape. He sighed and shook his head to tell me that I shouldn't say anything, but he turned his desk around and kept a close eye on Twix.

* * *

~Twix~

I was such an idiot! How could I not have seen that coming!? After saying that to Alfred, he seemed shocked, like I had known something about him. I freaked, knowing that I had probably messed everything up and he wouldn't come back to school. It seemed that if I wasn't messing up one thing, it was going to be another.

We were playing Speed, Alfred was winning because I was letting him. Suddenly, I didn't feel like playing anymore, but I fought that feeling and tried to lock it in the deepest part of my mind. It would work…for a time.

* * *

***pronunsci_ation_: pro-nun-ski-A-shun**

**I really hope all of you guys enjoyed this. It is slow going, but I am definitely going to keep writing on this story. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! Not a whole lot to say, except that the ending didn't want to cooperate with me and the fact that I was busy.**

**Thank you to roxassoul for following!**

* * *

~Alfred~

Tape sent Twix a lot of concerned looks during the game, if she noticed she didn't comment. I knew the look, because Mattie had given me a lot of the same kind of looks before I ran away. She had barely even tried to win the game that she had set up. After I won, she just smiled, leaned back in her seat, and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for about a minute, while Tape and I stared at her, before her eyes snapped open and looked at the clock above the door.

With a new sparkle in her eye, she asked, "Wanna play another round of Speed?" while shuffling the cards again.

"Sure…?" I said, even though I wasn't really. I wanted to ask about what had happened, but she didn't give me a chance.

She stopped shuffling and said quickly, "You don't have to, I can always play by myself."

"Twix," Tape started, "study with us."

"Do I have to?" Twix pouted. Tape silently nodded and she sighed.

"…fine…" she whispered, sorting the cards. Tape and I spent the last five minutes of class working on the worksheet while Twix took her time with the sorting.

When the bell rang, Twix jumped up and exclaimed with a smile, "Oh no, we ran out of time. Guess I'll have to do it at home!" I smiled while Tape rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff.

I waited for them to gather their stuff and walk into the crowded hallway before asking, "Hey, Twix?" really quietly.

To my surprise, she immediately looked over her shoulder to me, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't the teacher scold you for playing cards instead of working?"

She looked confused, before her face brightened in understanding, "Oh, that! That teacher and I have an agreement. I don't have to work on the worksheets as long as I do well on the tests," she stopped to think in front of her locker, "I think that all of the students have the choice to work in class or at home, but I don't like working on stuff. Wish all my teachers were like that."

"Come on, Twix, we're going to be late!" MK said, while she and Kay strolled up to us.

"Like anyone would care if we're late for Health," Kay told her, looking like she had tasted something bad.

"Some people wouldn't, but my dad would," MK, Kay, and Tape shuddered, while Twix kept talking "so let's get going!"

The other three nearly ran through the halls while Twix just stayed where she was, "You should probably follow them, I need to talk to my sister. I'll be there when I'm done." I looked at her and she made a shooing motion with her hands, so I walked down the hallway, hoping that I could find the right classroom.

* * *

~Twix~

I watched Alfred walk towards Tape; who was at the end of the hall waiting for us.

My sister and Red were smiling as they skipped down the hallway. As soon as Dee saw me, her face twisted and she ran up to me.

"Who made you cry," she demanded, "Was it Tape? I'm going to kill him!"

"I'm fine, it was a misunderstanding sissy. Why do you always think that it's Tape that makes me cry? That was only one time, so forgive him already," I told her, "I take it that English went well?" Her eyes weren't red, so I relaxed a little and fussed with her hair that was died a deep red.

"No impromptu speeches." She said, scowling and smacking my hands away.

"I'll take that as a good thing," I joked.

Dee nodded while Red looked around the nearly empty hallway and pulled on Dee's arm, "We should probably get going if we don't want to be late for PE."

I pulled Red's barely contained ginger curls, "Thanks for watching over her," I whispered. Raising my voice, I told them, "We probably _should_ go our separate ways if we don't want dad on our cases, unless he's called you to the office, Dee…?" She shook her head and nonchalantly waved goodbye to me. I waved at them and ran to my next class, barely making it to my seat before the tardy bell rung.

"That was a close one, Twix," MK whispered.

"One for the books!" Kay giggled behind me.

"At least I wasn't late this time," I agreed, "Where's Alfred?"

"Sitting on the other side of the room with Tape," MK sighed.

"The jerk," I smiled, looking over just in time to see the boys in question looking at me with concern plain on their faces. Sighing, I rolled my eyes at them and opened my book to read. If they wanted to make me talk about earlier, just let them try.

* * *

~Alfred~

"So what's with Dee?" I asked Tape softly after Twix started reading.

"Panic attacks," he said, reading the book.

"Does she take medication?"

Tape looked up, "Yeah, but it makes her tired so Twix does all she can to make sure that it isn't needed during school hours. Sometimes, even if she isn't there, Twix blames herself for the panic attacks."

"Oh," I said, facing the front. Tape had gone back to reading when I faced him again, "Why does Twix stay close to you guys?"

He looked up at me again, "Twix says that we are like her pack and compares us all to lone wolves. I'm not entirely sure what she says to those two, but they are really close. Have been since 5th grade, when MK moved here…" Tape trailed off and looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Let's get back to work."

I turned towards the front again, thinking 'What happened before 5th grade?'

* * *

~Twix~

The rest of Health was so slow and quiet, I almost relaxed. I was grateful when someone started poking my sides. Turning around with a raised eyebrow, I asked in the deepest voice I could manage, "You rang?"

"Just seeing if your sides were working," Kay giggled, poking my side again, "Nope. Not responding!" Shaking my head, I let my smile grow as wide as it wanted, and tried to poke her back. She evaded me and the bell rang.

"You got lucky this time!" I laughed, grinning evilly.

"Saved by the chicken!" she agreed.

Turning around to grab my stuff, I nearly ran into a scrawny, but muscular, chest, "What can I do ya for, Tape?" I asked, using a southern accent to cover the fact that he scared me. Tape was super skinny, to the point that I seriously wondered about his diet, but living on a farm had made him nearly as strong as an ox.

"I need to talk to you…alone."

I nodded and waved MK and Kay away before slowly grabbing my stuff and walking into the crowded hall, where Tape softly mentioned what he had found in Alfred's backpack.

"He brought WHAT?!" I nearly screeched, but lowered my voice quickly, "Did you take them from him?" He took them out of his pocket and showed them to me.

"Good. Did you use them at all?" Tape just looked at me, and I motioned for him to show me his wrists. Rolling his eyes, he took off his wristbands and let me look.

"Happy?" he asked after I touched his scars. They were all pale white, none of them were recent.

"Very. You should throw those away," I told him with my usual smile in place. He nodded, put his wristbands back on, and walked down the hallway that was now almost empty.

I walked to where our group was sitting at lunch and saw that Alfred was standing at the end. MK, knowing what I was thinking, told me, "We _did_ ask him to sit."

"That's fine. I'll stand too." I stood on the other side and I waited for my sister.

Dee came running down the hall, skidded to a halt, and asked, "Are you sure you don't mind me hanging with Red today? I can always go home!"

I laughed, "Just because I cried? Yes I'm sure. Go have fun with your ginger!"

Visions of funerals popped in my head and tears sprung to my eyes. I blinked my eyes to get rid of them, I was a daddy's girl and if papa never showed his tears then neither would I.

Dee noticed and opened her mouth but I was quicker, "Trust me, Dee, I'll be fine!" I lied through a fake smile, "Now go find your ginger and tell her that if you don't have fun, I'm holding her responsible!" I took her hands in mine and another ripple of sadness went through me as I felt her right pinky against my palm.

"She won't take your threat seriously," Dee said, eyes questioning.

"I know," I joked. 'Damn, I thought I had more control than this!' I thought to myself as I kissed my sisters acne-covered forehead.

'It's going to break soon,' a soft voice in my head said matter-of-factly.

'Thanks Danielle, not like I already figured that out,' I thought sarcastically.

I felt her shrug as I waved goodbye to everyone. Dee and Alfred were the only ones to watch me leave.

* * *

**Not much to say again (then again, I ****_did_**** get only 5 hours of sleep). Drop a review (if you feel like giving one), and tell me what you like and dislike about it so far.**


End file.
